Poetic Tragedy
by Wind2
Summary: one-shot songfic. In Mirai Trunks's timeline, everyone is gone, and he is alone. Soon, he finds that there is no reason to live...


Don't own DBZ or any of the song lyrics used

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new one-shot! It's in Mirai Trunks's P.O.V.  I also took some verses out of the song "Poetic Tragedy" by The Used, 'cause I didn't need them. 

This is also different than what happened in the DBZ timeline. Just thought it would be nice to let you know. ^_^

So enjoy. I hope it doesn't suck too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poetic Tragedy

_The cup is not half empty as pessimists say_

_As far as he sees nothing's left in the cup_

_A whole cup full of nothing for him to indulge_

_Since the voice of ambition has long since been shut up_

   This is hopeless. I keep wishing for the impossible to happen. It has to stop. No one is left to kill them, and I'm no use. Ever since everyone died, I've shut myself up. I see nothing, I hear nothing, I feel nothing. My voice…I have no voice. It's too hoarse and quiet to hear. Maybe that's good, and then they can't find me.

   The Androids were built to live forever. They have never ending energy. To them the world is their playground, and people are just their toys. So why should I try to stop something that can't be killed? 

   I lose, they win.

   But…why should I give up? He wouldn't have given up. He would have kept fighting, no matter what. 

   He was the strong though. He was stronger than I'll ever be. He turned Super Saiya-Jin, and I didn't. Whatever happened in life, he could handle it. He could handle them…

   Until they killed him.

   Until they killed Gohan…

   And I'm here, in my own little room, crying over it. I should be out there fighting them. I should be avenging everyone's deaths. 

   I should…

_Then in violent frustration he cried out to God_

_Or just no one_

_Is there a point to this madness and all that he was…_

_Is just a tragedy_

   I shouldn't do anything. Someone else can take care of it, right? No, I'm the only one left. The lone warrior, if you can even call me that at all…

   They should all be here though! They should be protecting the earth! Why? Why aren't they here? Dad, Goku…you were supposed to be the strongest! Why aren't you guys here then? I hate you! I hate you all for leaving me here alone! 

   Is anyone listening to me? Does anyone care enough? No, no one cares about me. I am alone.

   I have no one…

   I fall to my knees. No, I cannot cry. I need to be strong. Everyone else would have been strong. I'll be fine.

   Oh god, I'm crying. My tears spilt over nothing. I am weak. No wonder I can't take on the Androids.

   I need someone here to comfort me…I don't like being alone.

   Mom, why did you have to die on me?

_He feels alone_

_His heart in his hand_

_He's alone_

_He feels alone_

_I feel…_

   This is the first time it really hits me. I'm alone…totally and utterly alone. No one can come to my rescue anymore and no one can comfort me. 

   Mother…you weren't supposed to leave me. You weren't supposed die! We were supposed to save the world together, remember? That time machine…you never finished it. Hope is lost…all is hopeless. 

   My heart pounds harder. My heads hurts. It's pounding in the same rhythm as my heart. That pounding, pulsing noise is in my ears kills me inside. Why does it hurt so much now? 

   I hear an explosion. Heading to the window, I carefully look out.

   Oh no…

   I rush outside. Oh god, the city is destroyed. They're here…

_Then on that last day he breaks_

_And he stood tall_

_And he yelled…_

   I throw open the door. Flames greet me as I fly into the city. There are so many dead people. I wonder if this is what hell looks like. 

   Everything's engulfed in hot flames. So much destruction…can I take anymore?

   Something inside me snaps. I can't take this. It's too much. Too much pain. Life isn't worth living anymore. I look at the sky. Is anyone up there watching this? Is someone out there trying to do anything? The Androids are destroying everything, and no one is trying to help stop them! Why? Why is no one helping? I can't take this! I can't take this madness! 

   I scream, my energy raging around me. Something…something feels different. My blood boils, this isn't right. What the Androids have done is disgusting, and needs to be stopped. 

   I feel a new energy flowing through me. I look at my hand—gold energy. Oh my god, I did it. I turned into a Super Saiya-Jin. 

   But I know I'm still no use. I'm nothing but a coward. Sorry I failed you Gohan. I won't be the one to stop them, someone else will.

   Everyone, I'm sorry…

   Malicious laughing rings through my ears. The hell raisers have arrived. 

   I won't let them take my life. No, I will not die by their hands. I charge up a ball of ki in my hand and face it towards myself…   

_…and he takes his life_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I hope you liked it. Remember to review!


End file.
